It is desirable to selectively heat a vehicular steering wheel in order to provide comfort to the driver. Present technology steering wheel heating assemblies utilize relatively large amounts of electrical currents to heat an element residing within the steering wheel. Existing clockspring assemblies cannot generally conduct this relatively large amount of electrical current. This approach thereby requires additional and relatively costly wiring within the passenger compartment. One attempt to reduce the need for such additional wiring requires the use of relatively costly and relatively noisy "slip ring" assemblies.
It is therefore desirable to selectively heat a vehicular steering wheel by the use of an existing and conventional clockspring wiring assembly and without undesirably and appreciably creating noise.